vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Brothers That Care Forgot
The Brothers That Care Forgot is the eighth episode of the second season of and the thirtieth episode of the series overall. Summary GUEST STAR CLAIRE HOLT RETURNS AS REBEKAH MIKAELSON — Rebekah, who has spent months away living a normal life with baby Hope, finds herself on the run when she realizes Esther has uncovered her whereabouts. Convinced that Finn and Kol would be powerful allies in his fight to take down Esther, Klaus sets a plan in motion to turn his brothers against their mother. Meanwhile, Hayley is conflicted when she and Jackson stumble upon an ancient ritual that would get their werewolf packs out from under Esther's control, but would require her to make a tremendous sacrifice. Elsewhere, Rebekah is concerned when she notices something is off with Elijah. Finally, Davina takes matters into her own hands by turning to Dark Magic, and Cami finds herself at the center of Esther's Dangerous plan. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb Westphall/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner Co-Starring *Mary Kraft as Waitress *Jimmy Gonzales as Naysayer Werewolf Uncredited *Charlie/Blake as Hope Mikaelson *Sonja Sohn as Lenore/Esther (voice footage) Trivia * Antagonist: Finn Mikaelson * Kol switches to Elijah and Klaus' side, while Finn remains loyal to their mother. * During Finn's captivity in this episode, he tells Klaus about what really happened to their sister Freya at the hands of their aunt. * It's revealed that Rebekah has been told of Esther's return, and she appears to have been ready to leave at any moment if Esther should find her. * Hayley and Jackson are aware that Ansel is Klaus' father. * Hayley discovers that her betrothal to Jackson was more than just a political match between two packs: When two Alphas are joined in marriage in a special ceremony presided over by a werewolf elder, the strength of their packs merge, making them stronger than ever. This explains why the wolves were so eager to make the match among the crescents in the 1990s. * It is revealed that in the early days after the genesis of the werewolf species, each bloodline was distinct in that they had their own unique ability; some had enhanced strength, some had enhanced speed, some could sense enemies approaching from a distance, etc. Performing the Unification Ceremony between the Alphas of each pack would allow the trait of each Alpha's bloodline to be mystically inherited by each pack's members, and after several centuries of such marriages, all werewolves eventually possessed the same abilities. ** Hayley believes that if the Unification ritual is performed on her and Jackson, then the wolves would gain her hybrid power to turn at will, and the Crescents would no longer be dependent on Esther, Finn, and their moonlight rings. *Hayley is the first hybrid on The Originals shown on screen to fully control her wolf transformation, as she does so to prove her point to the werewolves who believed she was no longer one of them since being turned. *Hayley agrees to marry Jackson for the sake of her pack, although Jackson warns her that such a marriage needs to be a faithful one. If either one of them break their vows, the spell will fail. * Davina reluctantly agrees to work with Klaus against his mother Esther, along with Kol and Marcel, in order to help Cami, who Esther has prepared to make a vessel for Rebekah. * Rebekah snaps Elijah's neck after having discovered that he killed a dozen people at the diner where they met up, as she fears it will attract Esther. *Klaus has Rebekah take Elijah to the place where they spent Christmas after Mikael ran the three siblings out of New Orleans in 1919. **This house ultimately becomes a safe house for them to protect Hope from Esther and Finn. *After Finn refuses to side with his brothers against Esther, Klaus locks him in his old coffin, placing small air holes in the lid to let him breath. * Klaus and Hayley leave the compound to reunite with their daughter Hope for the first time since they sent her away with Rebekah. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.26 million viewers in the USA. Continuity *Rebekah was last seen in Rebirth in present day. She appeared through flashbacks as a child in Every Mother's Son. * Hope Mikaelson was last seen in Rebirth. * Elijah saw Hope for the first time since From a Cradle to a Grave. * The last time Finn was inside his coffin was in episode Bringing Out The Dead. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Park **The Abattoir **The Bayou **Marcel's Loft **Cami's Apartment **Kieran's Secret Apartment **Lafayette Cemetery **St. Anne's Church *Diner Cultural References * "The Brothers That Care Forgot" could be a play on the nickname of New Orleans, "The City That Care Forgot". * The fandom thinks that the title refers to Finn and Kol as they're not part of the Always & Forever Trio and feels that they haven't been given that much attention inside of the series. Quotes |-|Short Promo= :Kol to Marcel: "Klaus may not need me, but you might." :Klaus to Elijah: "Finn and Kol must be turned to our side." :Finn as Vincent to Elijah: "You react to the moment. It's only a matter of time." :Rebekah to Hope: "Hello, my love." |-|Extended Promo= :Kol as Kaleb to Marcel: "Klaus may not need me, but you might." :Klaus: "You're aware that our mother cares nothing for you?" :Finn: "She knows that I don't need rescuing." :Klaus: "Finn and Kol must be turned to our side." :Elijah: "I shall demonstrate restraint." :Rebekah to Hope: "Hello, my love." |-|Webclip 1= :Finn as Vincent: "Where's our sister? Rebekah? She was blindly loyal to you for a thousand years and now? Nowhere to be found. Where did our sister go? And how did she escape your vile machinations?" :Klaus: "You think me vile? What then, do you make of the one who cursed us?" :Finn: "She was trying to make you mortal again. And you both refused her. It only proves how far you've fallen. But I expect that Rebekah will have a different response to her proposal." |-|Webclip 2= :Elijah: "Look at you. So big, so perfect. I can't imagine the joy of spending every day with her. It's ..." :Rebekah: "Quite lovely. It feels so human." :Elijah: "Yes, some would argue the most human of experiences." :Rebekah: "I know I have to give her back to Hayley when the time is right. But she has made me realize how much I want a child of my own that I know I can't have." |-|Webclip 3= :Kol as Kaleb: "Are you going to help me or what?" :Finn as Vincent: "If you were a little more clever you would recognize that there's opportunity in our current circumstances." :Kol: "Opportunity to what? Get a beating?" :Klaus: "Gentlemen, I apologize for keeping you waiting. Good news is that I have returned with an old friend, someone who wants to say hello." :Marcel: "Hello. How's it going, fellas?" :Kol: "Ah, you again. You ever get bored of being bullied by my brother?" :Marcel: "Oh, I volunteered for this." :Kol: "You did?" :Marcel: "Yeah, the way I see it, you have it coming. First you mess with Davina, now I hear you want to drag Rebekah back into all this. Uh-uh, not happening." :Klaus: "Well, I'd prefer you both to join me against our mother. But I'll happily settle for one or the other. Either way, if you continue to defy me your lives will be reduced to an unending sequence of agonizing torture. So? Which is it to be?" |-|Inside= :Klaus: "Today a new future awaits. Forget your animosity towards Elijah and myself. Instead join us against she who truly deserves it. Our mother." :Klaus: "Is it not better to join me than to spend the remainder of your mortal life aligned to a woman who always manipulated you. Brother, I offer you the opportunity to free yourself." :Rebekah: "It's me. I have the baby and we're on the run. Esther found us." :Rebekah: "The only advantage that we have is that she thinks the baby died." :Klaus: "What we need are allies to help us defeat our mother. Finn and Kol must be turned to our side. Without their help there will be nowhere left for Hope to run." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x08 Extended Promo The Originals Sneak Peek Who Wants to Be Tortured? Pictures |-|Promotional= 2x08 1.jpg 2x08 2.jpg 2x08 3.jpg 2x08 4.jpg 2x08 5.jpg Rebekah-exclusive-1.jpg Rebekah-exclusive-2.jpg The Originals - Episode 2.08 - The Brothers That Care Forgot.jpg OR208B 0088b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg OR208B 0125b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg File:Rs_560x364-141118122719-1024_the-originals.jpg 202098-957dc-81460125-400-ubf140.jpg 202098-5c82f-81460123-400-u3d955.jpg 202098-d09c7-81460124-300-u42c8a.jpg 202098-dee4e-81460126-300-u511d9.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TheOriginals208-0025Rebekah-Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0042KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0053Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0062Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0098KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0101Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0104Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0105Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0161Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0165Rabekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0166Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0172Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0176Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0194Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0199Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0208KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0218Rebekah.jpeg|RebekahHope Normal_TheOriginals208-0224ElijahKlaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0275Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0276Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0293Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0295HayleyJacsonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0305Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0318JacksonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0324Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0362HayleyJacson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0363JacksonHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0390Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0408MarcelJosh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0418Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0423Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0441Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0455MarcelDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0473Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0476Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0501KlausMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0505Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0517MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0550Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0584Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0627Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0640Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0643Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0688Davina-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0693Josh-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0712Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0721Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0729KalusVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0779Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0796Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0805Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0820Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0892Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0935Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0941Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0948Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0977Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0999Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1035Cami-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1043Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1066Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1082DavinaJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1137JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1179JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1198JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1213Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1226Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1236Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1247Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1270MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1287MarcelKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1310Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1328Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1353Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1390Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1420Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1427Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1436.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1477Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1486Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1492Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1530KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1566ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1571Hope.jpeg|ElijahHope Normal_TheOriginals208-1583ElijahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1593ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1736RebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1748Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1758Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1803HayleyAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1808Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1810Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1832Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1836Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1863Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1887Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1891KlausDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1900Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1901Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1923Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1924Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1934Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1962Cami-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1971Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1990HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1999Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2000Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2069Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2070Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2080Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2093Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2100CamiDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2102CamiDavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2104Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2129Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2155Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2163Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2166Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2176RebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2188Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2192Hope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2203ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2208Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2240Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2242Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2252Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2257Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2265MarcelCamiKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2270Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2271Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2306Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2324Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2343JacksonHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2350Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2354Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2381Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2388Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2391Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2395Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2403Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2440Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2458Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2490Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2496Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2517Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2560Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2564Hayley.jpeg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters